


united we stand, divided we fall

by deandreart



Series: Stony post Infinity War AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War, I'm so sorry though, INFINITY WAR SPOILER, M/M, Peter is their child, Superfamily (Marvel), after infinity war where stony is canon!au, i want my child shuri to survive so i make her survive on this, iw spoiler, this is pure angst of my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandreart/pseuds/deandreart
Summary: >> after tony arrived to the earth with nebula,tony has to bring the news of how peter disappear to steve





	united we stand, divided we fall

**Author's Note:**

> this is so heavy to write I don’t even know if I do this right, am I even sane after watching IW???  
> no, definitely not.  
> but here we go, bring the pain.  
> I’m such a masochist.

When he woke up, he could immediately recognize the voice that is calling his name. He groaned as he could feel a sharp pain on his stomach but his voice is barely could reach it. “Don’t move too much, Tony,” he heard the voice again. He barely could process anything when he saw Steve right beside of him, looking tired and all worn out. It’s been a while since the last time he saw him, but right now—

And then he remembered, he remembered everything.

_Dr. Strange._

_The time stone._

_The space ship._

_Titan._

_Starlord._

_Thanos._

_The Infinity Stones._

_Dr. Strange gave the stone to Thanos._

_He gave it in exchange for his life._

_And—_

_Peter_.

_His Peter._

His voice is hoarse, from lacking of fluid since the war, but it’s clear enough for Steve to understand, “Peter—Steve, I’m… sorry… Peter…” and Tony doesn’t know what else he could say to Steve. His hands are still shaking, he still could feel the ashes blown away when his Peter pleaded, when his Peter, on his arm, scared of dying.

_Dying._

_“I don’t want to go, dad, please, I don’t want to go.”_

_"I'm sorry, dad."_

Steve squeezed Tony’s hand, and he said nothing. Shuri offered a glass of water and Steve helped Tony to wash down his dry throat. But Steve still said nothing.

Of course Steve knows. He knows when the space ship arrived two days ago. There is only two people in that space ship. Of course he knows.

He still could remembered that day when the space ship landed on Wakanda, a blue Alien named Nebula came out from the ship as she carried unconscious Tony on her arms. Nebula told them everything she knew from the fight on the Titan, _“everyone is gone, my friends, the man with red cape, and the spider boy.”_

_The spider boy._

_His Peter._

After the war, he’s as devastated as the earth. After losing his friends, Bucky, Sam, Wanda and T’Challa, he doesn’t really know what to do. Wakanda itself is in chaos, losing its King, there is no one in charge but Shuri and the queen mother. The whole world is in chaos, Steve wanted to go out there and help, but he, himself needs a help. Especially after Tony came home in critical condition.

And learning that his Peter didn't make it, he couldn't really process anything anymore. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Nothing but waiting for Tony to wake up.

His Tony, his Tony is safe and sound now, he’s stable and his vitals are good. His Tony is alive. There is a little bit of light in this darkness. He could feel Tony’s hand are still shaking, his Tony that never cry, is crying. The Tony Stark, his strong, smart, Tony Stark is breaking.

“He died—in my arms—and I—I can’t do anything—anything to save him.”

Steve couldn't even look at him in the eye. He couldn't look at Tony without breaking.

“He disappeared right in front of my eyes, and I can’t do anything, Steve—forgive me… I—”

He shouldn’t break. Not when his Tony is this vulnerable. He should’ve hold Tony—He shouldn’t break.

“It’s my fault. I should’ve turn the ship back to the earth. I should’ve told that child to go home.”

He couldn’t say anything without breaking. “It’s not—it’s not your fault.” He said, now sitting down, covers his face as he hold on his emotions, his tears. Steve couldn’t hear anymore of Tony blaming himself on this. Not anymore.

“It’s my fault that we’re not ready for this! It’s my fault! It’s my fault that Peter—Peter is gone.”

“I let him die, Steve.”

“I couldn't save him.”

Steve couldn't hear any more of this. “Stop. Stop, Tony.” He could tell Tony is hurting himself when he kept blaming himself. He took a deep breathe, hold Tony’s arms and look at him in the eye, “It’s not your fault that Thanos did this.”

Tony shook his head, “but we should’ve ready.”

“We can’t tell, Tony. We can’t tell when.”

“I shouldn’t have brought Peter with me, Steve. It’s my fault that I didn’t know he’s in the ship.”

Steve disagree, “either way, when Thanos got the stones, our Peter could’ve disappear too, Tony.”

Right now all that he could do is to hold Tony, to stop Tony from blaming himself for all that happened. He could tell Tony is too emotionally exhausted, he’s mentally and emotionally unstable, the same as himself. But they only have each other now. Steve only have Tony to hold on to.

“You should rest some more, Tony.” He squeezed Tony’s arms once more, as he nodded to Shuri.

“He’s scared, Steve… He’s scared… and I couldn't do anything to save him…”

Tony drifted to sleep, it doesn't took too long, Steve is still there watching him, sleeping, still breathing, warm. Still exist. His Tony is still exist. He didn't disappear.

“You okay?” Shuri asked him, as he checked Tony’s vital to assure everything is okay.

“Yeah.” He answered but then he regretted it right after, “No. I don’t know.” He shook his head, “No one is okay.” He said.

“No one is.” Shuri repeated. She can’t even function normally, but she tried her best, a way to bring her brother back. There must be a way. “You should get some rest too, Cap. You've been awake watching him here.”

Steve nodded, he should. He really should. It’s been two days and everyone is worried, he knows, Thor and Nat were going back and forth checking on him and bringing him food. He should’ve been stronger than this, he should get some rest.

But he knows, if he’s alone, he might’ve lose it. Heavily, Steve brought himself to his room, locked the door and then sit there, on the bed, in silent. He sighed deeply before it could be a sob.

And all of them are flooding back on him.

All the pain, all the tears, all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where to end this.  
> I'm sorry though for grammatical error...


End file.
